Sackboy's Horror
by Destruct-A-Nation
Summary: Sackboy goes back to his home world to settle in relaxation. When he comes back, he brought something with him. Something evil... {Rated M: blood, gore, angst} (IN PROGRESS} ((COVER WILL BE IMPROVED LATER))
1. Sackboy's Decision

How long has it been since his journey to the new world, to his new life? Five—no, six years? It had been awhile, a long while. He had been gone from his home ever since the new and highly advanced universe had come into play. He was messing around in Victoria's castle newly fixed kitchen that was destroyed once by the meanies set by Negativitron to infiltrate and transfer an army of his own. He got what he wanted, but in the end, his life was ended by Sackboy himself. The vacuum had exploded and all it contents of stolen things had become a fully new planet. It was a happy ending in the end of the adventure Sackboy had to go through to fix the wrong doings of the evil vacuum, and it has been since a year of the event. Sackboy hoped for something like this never happen again. It was already been done twice, scratching down the Negativitron of course, with the Hoards in the karting event, and the midget creator, the Collector, at his home planet. Oh, the stress was extreme.

"Sackboy," Sackboy looked up from what he was doing—stitching his left arm back together from a _simple _skateboard incident—and looked toward a lady possibly in her sixties. Her face was of a doll standard, _literally_. Her baby blue eyes stared at Sackboy carefully. "When was the last time you visited your home?" she asked him with deep concern. She had her cake apron on with stains of frosting covering it. She had just pulled a cake out of her handmade oven that she invented for her new kitchen. The cake was baked in chocolate and had vanilla frosting.

Sackboy stared in space at her and then looked down quickly at his arm that was almost finished being sown. Sackboy felt nothing but sorrow once the topic was brought up. Sackboy rarely ever spoke, but when necessary, he'll speak. "Six years." He spoke out in a voice that sounded like a child, which wasn't much of a surprise as he grew up with the age of his universe. He had the mind of an adult however, which was needed to help with thinking and the adaptation of things. Survival was the key of his kind, especially of how he has to live with other sack folks and the what-not. Levels upon levels made by sack folks like him, good and terrible, dangerous and safe, exciting and boring.

"Why not go visit it? I'm sure your friends there are missing you and…" "I have no friends there." He called out, stopping Victoria's sentence. "They all moved here, everyone but…" Sackboy stopped, decided that he said enough. Victoria gave a concerned look. "But who, if I can ask?" she questioned. She laid down her finished cake onto a kitchen counter and her hands on her apron. She mentally made a victory squeal of her achievement.

Sackboy didn't reply back, making Victoria sighed. "Why not go visit though, it's your home you know. You don't have to worry about us, the gang and I can take care of ourselves. We did improve our security." Victoria was right. Security was improved, highly. It was advanced well so that the incident would never happen again, _ever_. Sackboy looked back up at Victoria. He agreed with her on it. Why not? At least he can go see the person he dear most once again…

He held in his breath, and then let it all out. "Alright, I'll make the arrangements for it." He felt a tingling feeling of something however—oh right! How could he forget that? "Hey Victoria…" he began. Victoria looked at him with concern. "How did the Creators of LBP1 go insane?" Victoria stopped in pace of everything of what she was doing. Her silent made Sackboy nervous. "Eve said something about them snapping. One of them, she said, was repeating the same thing, of 'He's here' or something. But dear, you may want to ask her yourself." Victoria smiled at Sackboy. Sackboy didn't feel comfortable about it however.

Sackboy finished his sowing of his arm. He cut the string with his scissors and moved his arm around to make sure of its perfect condition. He smiled at himself. "Are you sure about me leaving you guys? You guys won't survive a day without me. You guys will tear each other heads off." Sackboy gave a smirk at Victoria. Victoria gasped, "No, we'll be fine, honest!" she laughed. She took off her apron and set it onto a hook on the wall made out of chocolate candy bars. Sackboy sighed. "Well, alright." He laughed. But the tingling feeling still stayed with him. What was it?

* * *

**Yeah yeah, I don't own the game series _LittleBigPlanet_ through _LittleBigPlanet Karting_. I do believe I have the rights to write about it as long as I'm not making money out of it or anything. Alright, first chapter. Yippee. Yeah, somewhat short, but the rest of the chapters will possibly be just as short. Oh well, I'm trying. The next chapter will be up when I have the time. Boo-hoo. The wait will be worth it.**


	2. Sackboy's Leave

Sackboy packed his bags up, all ready for the trip back home. He had already told everyone of him leaving for a bit back to his home. He felt uncomfortable as this was his first trip home. Da Vinci was the first to say goodbye right next to Victoria. This wasn't anything, as Larry was the first to even meet Sackboy when he was saved. He might as well be the first to say goodbye. Sackboy had already packed his bags that could be portable back to home, which means _no_ advanced items. That was fine with Sackboy, however. If he survived at home with weak technology at the beginning, then he can do it again.

"Sackboy, be careful. With the Creators from there no longer sane…" Victoria mumbled. "I'll be fine." Sackboy noted. "Besides, I'm sure there are other sack folks there that could help me." He smiled his smile of brightness. Victoria frowned. She couldn't come with him, with work, policies of going over there, and other such things… She was just so worried about him. All those known glitches and those active dangers…

"I'll be back in a week, don't worry." Sackboy hopped into his pod of cardboard, filled with decorations and stickers to his liking. It was, after all, his home and his spaceship to cross to places. Da Vinci made it from the beginning they had met. Sackboy was ready to leave and meet up with (very much behind technology) sack folks and his friend that was left behind for so many reasons…

Sackboy sighed in nervousness. He placed his hands onto his pod's controller and was ready to leave and become renewed. Questions started to stir in his head. Would he be shunned from the sack folks for being advanced? Would he be known as one of those 'rich spunks' who had enough cash to advance into the better life? He did not know, not at all.

His pod hummed with sound and started to float, ready to go to a new location. Sackboy looked at the pod screen and set the location. The pod blasted off to somewhere Sackboy never thought he would return to. Home.

* * *

**Ok, this was much shorter than the last one, but oh well. Next chapter will be put up whenever. Enjoyed? Wait for the next chapter then.**


	3. Sackboy's Present

Sackboy woke up to the sound of an computer beeping loudly and blinking. It was his pod's controller. He woke up in a tired daze. He blinked his eyes, then widens them and quickly ran over to the screen in front of his pod. Home, he was finally here. He longed to see it one more time, but with being busy with everything—now he can however. He could stay for a week, and no more, as he was extremely busy with things that involve the creators of the newer universe full of ideas like no others.

Sackboy looked at all the planets that were almost dead of life, which broke his heart, seeing his home slowly dying. Only thousands of people were left on the wasteland. It was a happy place full of life and folks with kind smiles, _well at least most of them_. Ideas of levels were spurred out every single second by the folks. Over millions of levels were made. When the new universe came into play, most of them just…left, with also Sackboy going along with them. He started to feel guilty of himself, leaving his loved home for the sake of a better one…

_Well, I'm here now._, Sackboy thought. No use worrying about it now…

The pod landed on Sackboy's old planet of his. That was when he felt that feeling again, that tingling feeling. At that exact moment, he found a black as night box laying there on his planet with perfectly wrapped red bow on it. A…present? Who would leave him a present? He was inactive for so long. The present looked so new, like it was given today. Who knew he was coming? Maybe it was one of the creators at _home_ who packed it for him because he forgotten something? Maybe…

Sackboy gotten out his pod and walked up to the present that stood there in a sketchy style. It gave him the shivers. No, it's nothing really. It couldn't really be anything at all. He picked it up and shook it. No sounds came from the box. Light object? Sackboy decided when he comes back to his place, he'll open it. For now, he wanted to check out his old stuff, and see his old friend. He ran back to his pod and set the box in the pod. He shut down the pod and went out on his way to begin what he has been missing out for so long…

* * *

**Decided to _try_ to update everyday just to get this story out of the way. Yeah, not much, but I'm trying. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Sackboy's Friend

While walking through different places, he saw few sackfolks, as expected because of the sudden "Sack Movement" or whatever it's called. Home wasn't so bad, from at least, so far of Sackboy's walking. He found things that remembered truly, and some that took some time for him to think where he had seen it. Everything he was looking at right now was just like home. Nothing was upgraded advance like. To Sackboy, it was like walking into past.

Sackboy just then remembered something. He was to meet his friend, his beloved friend that he had left behind. He left with many friends by his side, sure, but the one he left behind was the most special. He was with that friend since the beginning he was born. He showed care towards the being made of cotton and yarn. He never thought he'll see them ever again, but now—

It took him some time, but he found his friend, six feet under their planet's surface. The friend was there for possibly years, maybe as soon as Sackboy left. This was the reason why the friend had never come with him. She was too sick to go. This was painful for Sackboy to understand when he heard the news of what happened. Of course, it had been years since, but her smile haunts him today, and maybe for years to come.

A grave tomb was above her precious body. No checkpoints or anything were gonna save her. The disease was brutal. Spawn Pop Cancer it was called. It killed her, and then soon after, a cure was found. This angered Sackboy greatly, but nothing could be done. Sackboy walked away from the tombstone that read; _Silverstein_.

Sackboy decided to leave when he started to feel tears coming his way. He was at least happy that she's in a better place.

* * *

**Yays, another chapter finished. Would be nice for at least one review from the people reading this. (I know there are...) I'm not feeling the mood of writing for people who don't speak. Makes me feel like I'm doing badly. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Sackboy's Return

Sackboy was in the demand of knowing of what's in the package. He kept thinking of opening it over and over while he was on his trip, but keeps deciding against it. He wasn't an impatient person—_at least most of the time—_ when it come to things, but for the present. The ever demanding present that keeps trying to gain his attention over the week. He wanted to save the present to home, as it might be too painful to see what's inside it. It could've possibly been from Silverstein herself, and he doesn't want to be in this universe at that time of hurt. How didn't this present passed on to his new home confuse Sackboy. Was it a miscarriage of delivery?

Sackboy shook his head. It didn't matter now. He had gotten the present, and he's going to open it at home. Sackboy had already gotten to his pod and getting it ready to take off into space, then a few hours he'll be home. Sackboy was actually pretty happy about that. He loves his old home, but something seemed…_off_? Maybe it was the sack folks he doesn't see often, and how some of them look at him with a weird look. It probably because that was the first time they have seen him, the original Sackboy, or it's not often to see a new face around a wreck, or maybe both.

Sackboy sighed. He had gotten a few things collected to let Victoria see from what his home is like. She screamed out to him to bring some souvenirs back. He agreed before he had blasted off. Sackboy gotten a bag full, even the bag was a souvenir. Sackboy couldn't wait to see the bright eyes of Victoria once he gets home. Victoria may be old, but she can have full of energy when she pleases. Sackboy's pod began lift off and flew up into the galaxy.

* * *

**I was thinking of revising this whole ordeal once I finish it, and maybe just making it all one chapter by itself. Seems easier that way for people who are lazy at pressing the NEXT CHAPTER button or whatever it's called. Well, hope you enjoyed...**

**Oh right, these short chapters are short for a reason; a day at a time to make them. I want to get this idea out of the way quickly, then later, start a new story after the revise version. Yup, my plan for now. **


	6. Sackboy's Sleep That'll Soon Be His Last

"Oh Sackboy, you're back!" Victoria was so happy that she could burst. She was in the claims of Worry's hands during the full week. Sackboy was the—obvious—cause. Victoria then noticed something in Sackboy's hands. "What is that, Sackboy?" She pointed the black present with a blood-red bow on top of it. It had a dark feeling to it.

"Oh, this was lying around on my planet at home." Sackboy noted. "I've decided not to open it until I get back. Did any of you guys send me something while I was away?" "N-No, none of us did dear. Maybe the present stood there when you leave your home to here?" Victoria said. She went over to her kitchen and started working on her newest invention. Sackboy sighed. He decided to go back to his planet here, at home, in order to open that present of his.

Sackboy returned to his planet after a whole week away. He noticed soon after that he was tired, and gone to sleep in his bed. When he started to sleep however, a black fog started to slowly creep its way out of the present. It pushed the top away and slowly creeps out of Sackboy's home, from his planet, then into the galaxy.

The adorable, innocence story you folks are reading so far, is about to become a nightmare to remember, and perhaps, may never see LittleBIGPlanet 2 the same way again.

* * *

**Ok, now the story is going to get ugly finally. Yays. Anyways, sorry for all those short chapters. For now, I believe I'll _try_ to make them MUCH more longer. (That is, if I'm not so lazy...) The next chapter will possibly be up later in the week...**


	7. Sackboy's Horror

Sackboy yawned as soon as his eyes opened up to the colors of the planet he habited on. He just woke up from a dream so, strange, in a clear term. He remembers seeing a black monster thing chasing him, killing his friends off while on the chase. This terrified Sackboy to no end. There was absolutely no way for Sackboy to wake up from it for some reason. The nightmare was like keeping him there like grips. Like something—or someone— was forcing-locking him there. Sackboy brushed it off like nothing soon after. It was probably just a silly nightmare, excitement after just going to his home planet. It was absolutely nothing whatsoever. He'll get over it. Sackboy decided to go get something to eat from Victoria's kitchen at her planet. He was starving. Victoria probably just made everyone a special treat for dinner. Sackboy hoped it was possibly a sweet biscuit she made for him. She knows how much he loved his sweets. Usually, all the creators are there when it comes down to Victoria's cooking. Absolutely nobody can beat her cooking. She was basically a god at it. Sackboy smiled to himself, and picked himself off the bed and almost rushed out the door when he remembered something—the present. How could he have forgotten it so easily?

Sackboy rushed over to his present that he had left on the nightstand besides his bed to see the present left there the afternoon before. However, there was a problem, the present was open, and there was nothing inside. This almost gave Sackboy a heart attack. He searched around his room in a panic. He looked under his bed, his nightstand to see if it rolled under there, even under his pillow. That was when he believed that it was stolen from him, but that couldn't be, nobody can get on his planet with being allowed in. He was sure he didn't invite someone over. Sackboy couldn't believe he had lost the present that could've been possibly from Silverstein herself. It was so unlike him to lose things as well. Sackboy groaned in frustration.

"Arg…" Sackboy was in deep exhaustion from trying to find the present, and he just slept. Waste of sleep if you ask him. He had been at it for about half an hour, and the other creators must be wondering where he is for Victoria's food. He hoped she left something out for him...

Sackboy had already made it to Victoria's home, and knocked on her metal doors. He started thinking of what was possibly inside the present. Perhaps it's something Silverstein made for Sackboy as a special token of remembering her, just maybe. If only Sackboy hadn't lost it! Just then, one of the doors creaked opened. Silent only came soon after. This confused Sackboy.

"Victoria, you home?" Sackboy yelled. Nothing returned his question. Sackboy slowly opened the door more. "Victoria? Your door was opened; I hope its ok for me to…" Sackboy was finally fully inside the house. "…come in." Sackboy whispered. No sounds of sackbots were around. No sweet smell was in the air, just nothing. Something told Sackboy to get away, but he needed to know if Victoria was alright. That was when he started hearing chopping noises from Victoria's kitchen. Was Victoria cutting a cake?

Sackboy crept in slowly to Victoria's kitchen, not to frighten her if she was working. He went around the corner to only see the most horrifying sight that he had ever crossed upon. Yes, Victoria was in the kitchen, but she wasn't cutting up a cake, she was cutting up…a meat of some sort. Some bits were spread on the floor with liquid blood coming with it. Instead of hearing innocence chopping, Sackboy started hearing _clunk….cluck….clunk_, the sound of metal slicing through meat. Victoria never in her whole life used meat. This was what made Sackboy nervous. He watched in silent of the sight. Victoria's back was turned to him. Maybe it was just an animal she decided that would be nice to have to eat for a change, and maybe turn it to some dessert— a piece of newspaper slowly flew down in front of Sackboy's eyes. Da Vinci's piece of beard silently flew down to the ground. This confirmed Sackboy to what this was really about. Sackboy slowly backed away from the scene.

_I'm going to get the creators and tell them about this!_, Sackboy thought. He then, tripped on himself onto the chocolate floor with a loud bang, making Victoria stop what she was doing. "Oh, Sackboy, we were wondering where you were. You just missed all the fun. Da Vinci even went to help me with making. He was such big help…" Victoria turned around to look at Sackboy, which much different eyes. Her eyes were black voids with red irises. "It's too bad that he can't be of help any longer." Victoria smiled. She had her now, blood splatter apron on with a head in her hands. It was Da Vinci. "Sackboy, dear, would you like to help with my new invention of sweets?" Victoria dropped the head and started walking over to Sackboy's fallen body. As soon as Sackboy fell, he gotten on and started running away. How? How could Victoria turn to violent all of a sudden? It didn't matter right now, for now, running was important.

Sackboy ran out of the doors of the house and ran. Just ran as fast as he can from the hell he just saw with his own eyes. How could Victoria turn like that all of the sudden? Sackboy didn't know. He must warn of what happened to Da Vinci and Victoria to the other creators right away. What Sackboy didn't know was that this horror was just the beginning.

* * *

**Yays, I've made a ,finally, long-ish chapter! So, yeah. You guys see the new cover? Fabby, right? Well, don't worry, I'll fix it once I finish this whole thing. Well, tata!**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

_**Due to stressful events and important things occurring, this story will have its chapters made every once in a while. The chapters may even be extremely short. I wish to apologize to those who are reading this story in a continuous fashion. I hope to bring these events to an end soon. But for now, sorry!**_


End file.
